


Walking Into Hell Hand in Hand

by americanhoney913



Series: Deanoru One Shots [2]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: “Are you fucking serious?”“As serious as Chase was about Gert’s ass. Or Molly about her hats.”Or: Karolina wants to go away to college but she's got some important business to attend to in hell first.





	Walking Into Hell Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> 39\. “Let me tell you exactly where in hell you can go.” 
> 
> 11\. “A wedding?”

It’s been 5 years since they ran away. 5 years since they lost Alex and everything went to shit. Since they lost Gert and almost lost Chase. But this, right now, is the worst Nico has ever felt.

“You can’t just walk out, Karolina!” Nico shouts, slamming her hands onto the granite counter. “We have a responsibility.”

“Nico, we’ve been working odd jobs just to keep this place,” Karolina argues as she crosses her arms over her chest. “It’s impossible. Sure, Chase is also helping, but the rent is going up.”

“You think we’ll be able to do better if you leave?”

“Maybe one of us can get a more well-paying job,” Karolina uncrosses her arms and reaches out to take the piece of paper on the table. “I got into UCLA.”

“How? We have no money to spare.” Nico rips the paper from her hand, the letter of acceptance, “Karolina, you can’t afford to go to college!” Her eyes glitter with angry fireworks.

“Well, if you’ read the fine print, it says that I got a full scholarship. Chase helped me forge the papers.” Karolina smiles, but her eyes are watery. “I thought you’d be happier for me.”

“Not if you’re leaving!“ 

“I’m not moving out. I’m just going to classes. I want to be a social worker.”

“Why?”

“So I can help runaways, like us.” Karolina shrugs. “It’s been hell for us. Why can’t I save others from the same life?” She smiles softly at her hands, the paper crumpled in one of them. “I’m gonna try to specialize in those with  _unique_  abilities.”

“Let me tell you exactly where in hell you can go,” Nico growls, but before Karolina can response, she spins around and is gone in a whirlwind of gossamer fabric and lace.

* * *

 

Later that night, Karolina tiptoes into the room she shares with Nico. The goth is sleeping on the left side of the bed, her face buried in the Rainbow Dash pillow. Karolina’s side. 

She blonde sighs as she quickly changes into her PJs and slides onto Nico’s side of the bed, which is cold and uninviting. Sure, she tried the whole sleeping-on-the-couch-because-your-girlfriend-is-mad thing, but it didn’t really work. She’s gotten so used to sleeping next to Nico, smelling vanilla bean against her nose every night, that is was impossible to do anything but lay there and stare at the ceiling.

She scoots closer until she could almost wrap her arms around the other girl, but she doesn’t touch. She can’t. Nico’s still mad at her and, although you should never go to sleep mad. 

Karolina swallows and reaches over to grab something under her own pillow, rubbing softly against the Fluttershy print on the back. Nico had made fun of her when she’d unwrapped the present from Molly, but Karolina loved it. Rainbow and gay. Perfect.

“Kar,” Nico rolls over and blinks the sleep from her eyes. “What’re you doing up so late?” She sits up on her elbows. “Where were you?”

Karolina swallows her nerves and sits up. Their knees touch, Karolina’s skin cold against Nico’s sleep warm skin. “I didn’t think you’d want me here after earlier.” She reaches out with her non-hidden hand and intertwines her fingers with Nico’s. Her smile turns wobbly. “But it seems I couldn’t sleep without you.”

Nico sighs and leans closer, falling into Karolina’s body. “Ohmigod, same.” She laughs, breath like dragon fire against Karolina’s neck. “We’re hopeless.”

“Hopelessly in love,” Karolina says, smiling down at the other girl. 

Nico chuckles and buries her face in the blonde’s neck. “Sure, Kar.”

Karolina doesn’t say anything for a moment and Nico pulls herself closer. After a few minutes of just being in each other’s presences, she speaks up, “Nico?”

“Mmmhhh.”

The blonde pulls her other hand from under the pillow and brings it in front of them. “You know how you said something about showing me exactly in hell where I can go?”

Nico stiffens and starts to sit up. "I didn’t mean it, Kar.” Tears well in her eyes. “I’m sorry. I–”

Karolina rolls her eyes and opens the velvet box. “How about a wedding in hell?”

“W-what?” Nico sniffles again. “A wedding?”

“Sure.” Karolina shrugs. “I’m gay. You’re bisexual. Assholes say we’re going to hell so might as well have a nice wedding there, right?”

Nico pushes away from Karolina and sits up straight, brown eyes wide. There’s a golden twinkle in her eyes. Mirth, Karolina hopes. “Are you fucking serious?”

“As serious as Chase was about Gert’s ass. Or Molly about her hats.”

Nico laughs for a moment but it ends up as sobs as she begins to cry. “Fuck.”

“Yep.” Karolina’s voice shakes. “So, whadda ya say?”

“Are you seriously asking me like this? A wedding in hell?” Nico shakes her head and Karolina’s stomach sinks. She’s going to say no. Karolina doesn’t know what she’ll do if her girlfriend says no. Every time it happens on TV, the couple usually breaks up. But Karolina can’t live without Nico. If she can’t even fall asleep without her, what would she do if they broke up?

She waits with baited breath. Suddenly Nico burst out laughing and leans her forehead on Karolina’s shoulder. “God, you’re such a fucking dork, Kar,” she says as she continues to laugh. 

“You haven’t answered the question, Nic.” Karolina clutches the velvet box to her chest.

Nico shakes her head and pulls back to look Karolina in the eye. She cups her cheek and brings their lips together for a soft kiss. Her eyes glitter when she pulls away. “Of course I’ll marry you, you fucking dork.”

Karolina opens the box and smiles as she slides the glittering obsidian ring onto Nico’s finger. She chose obsidian instead of a diamond or some other ring because not only is it Nico’s color, but it’s also sharp enough to cut if Nico ever needs to punch someone or something.

“She said yes!” Karolina shouts as she jumps up on the bed. She pulls Nico up with her and the two of them are smiling like little kids and jumping on the bed.

“FINALLY!” Molly shouts from the room next door.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where the hell this came from y'all, but I hope you like it.


End file.
